A Little Bit of Discomfort
by TeamRadicalx3
Summary: One-Shot. Chuck and Blair are having a baby! Only, Blair's been pregnant for MORE than 42 weeks and is feeling just a wee bit of discomfort. She's also getting snippy! Rated: 14/15 Teen , nothing explicit at all.


**Author's Note: this is just a quick little one-shot that was in my head today. As you will probably notice, it's VERY influenced by Friends. So enjoy the meaningless fluff!**

**Background: Lily is still married to Bart and was the primary mother figure in Chuck's life. His real mother's name was Misty Bass. Serena is currently single but is still Blair's best friend. Blair has been pregnant for over 42 weeks and is a wee bit uncomfortable. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, or Serena Van Der Woodsen. How awesome would it be if I did though? **

**On to the story… **

XOXO

The elevator door opened with a _ding _and Serena's heels clicked their way into Blair Waldorf-Bass's home. She decided to check up on the house, she had promised to keep things running while Blair was in the hospital.

Serena Van Der Woodsen was very excited for Blair! She was going to be the first among her friends to have a baby, and Serena was going to be an aunt!

"Dorota! When did Blai-"

"When did Blair what? Leave for the hospital?!" Blair came out of the kitchen with her belly sticking out farther than Serena had ever remembered. Blair put her hands on her hips and stared into the eyes of her best friend as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Blair? What are you doing here!" Serena ran up to her.

"This thing won't get out, that's what!" Blair sounded exasperated as she headed over to the couch and sat down. She squirmed this way and that, crossing her legs, uncrossing them, turning from angle to angle.

"Honey, wasn't your due date over a week ago?" Serena sat down next to her friend.

"9 days," Blair replied quickly.

"I'm guessing you're feeling a little bit of discomfort then," Serena's eyes were full of sympathy.

"Excuse me?! A _little_ discomfort? I have NEVER been this uncomfortable in my ENTIRE LIFE!" Blair pretty much screamed in her best friend's face.

Serena had noticed Blair getting snippier every day the baby hadn't come. For the sake of their friendship, Serena wanted that thing out of her!

"Can I get you anything?" Serena asked kindly.

"Some pitocin would be great," Blair mumbled as she slid down onto her couch into a lying down position.

"You want drugs?"

"It induces labor, I want this thing to freakin get the hell OUT OF ME!" Blair once again screamed.

The bell of the elevator rang once again to signal that someone else had entered the home. The two girls heard the sound of a briefcase drop to the floor and steps approaching them.

"How's my favorite girl?" Chuck Bass walked up to the two on the couch and put his hand on Blair's shoulder.

"No touching! That's how we even GOT in this god damned situation!" Blair bit back at him quickly and his hand left her shoulder at lightening speed.

"Is there anyway I can help you?" Chuck tried again.

"No Charles," Blair stood up and faced her husband, "I think you've done enough already!"

Blair stormed towards the elevator and clicked the button. She had big plans to sit on her bed and watch useless television for hours.

XOXO

"Is she always like this nowadays?" Serena asked her step-brother as he brewed them some coffee.

"She's gotten _really_ short with me," Chuck replied as he handed his sister a mug.

"She's gotten pretty short with everyone I think."

"I'm guessing that's why they told her to leave work and take her maternity leave early."

"Probably scared away the other executives," Serena giggled as she took a sip, "God Chuck, this is amazing! When did you learn to do anything the kitchen?"

"Blair's incessant nagging and late night cravings," he replied.

Serena offered him an understanding smile and they sipped their drinks together.

XOXO

"Hey Blair, you ready to leave?" Chuck asked through the bathroom door.

"I WILL BE READY WHEN I AM READY CHARLES!" Blair snipped back at him and he walked away from the door. Chuck walked to the bedside and picked up his shoes and put them on then started to tie his shoelaces as his very pregnant wife stepped out of the bathroom, "Well?! Lets get going!"

"Right, of course," Chuck led his wife downstairs and they went to Blair's appointment together.

XOXO

"Seriously Chuck, could you tap your foot any louder?"

Chuck stopped tapping his foot and simply looked around the room as quietly as he could, making sure to move no parts of his body. He didn't want to anger it.

"What the hell, do you have wheezing or something? Breathe louder!"

Charles Bartholomew Bass loved his wife very much, but at this exact moment, he was ready to strangle her.

"How are you all doing this evening?" Dr. Jennifer Chase said as she entered the room.

"Oh just fine," Blair put on a fake smile and sat in the chair as the doctor examined her.

"Well, you're coming along fine, but it could be a little while longer."

"Dear god," Chuck mumbled under his breath. Of course, Blair heard and glared right at him.

"If you two are anxious to get this moving along, there are a couple of things you could do at home to help this process along," Dr. Chase said.

"What are these things?" Chuck quickly asked.

"We'll do anything!" Blair interjected.

"Simple really, eating some spicy foods or pineapple is one. Going for a walk or just marching up and down some stairs, both put pressure on your cervix. Castor oil may work, but it could make you nauseous," Dr. Chase started listing.

"Alright, we'll do all of those," Blair replied.

"The most effective method however is having sex."

Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was some sort of cosmic joke!

The doctor gave them a list and they decided to walk the way home, it was only a 10 minute walk and it would help get that baby out.

XOXO

They decided to extend their walk for a little while before heading home. Blair's dinner was full of the spiciest Indian food that Chuck could order and some sliced pineapple. Granted, not the best combination, but Blair would eat anything that would pop the baby out.

"This isn't working! This stupid pepper isn't working! This pineapple isn't working!" Blair threw a slice down onto the plate and sulked

"Well, I don't know what to do then!" Chuck put his head in his hands.

After a little bit of silence, Blair softly spoke, "There is _one _thing we haven't tried."

Chuck looked up at his wife, and yes, he loved her, but after her millions of degrading comments and her insistence to annoy, he really did NOT want to make love to her.

"Blair, no."

"Come on! The doctor recommended it!"

"Blair, I said no."

"HEY! You started this, and now you end it!"

"Bl-," Chuck started, "Never mind."

"What, huh? What were you gonna say? Or are you just going to sit there and breathe louder and louder!"

Chuck quickly picked up a carrot stick off the table and placed it in his mouth to distract himself

"Oh great, that's even better! What the hell are you chewing on there, gravel? Small rocks and twigs? I mean, god, it sounds like you stuck a bunch of nails in a blender! And now you're tapping your nails, tapping and tapping and tapping incessantly until I go so insane I want to - " Suddenly, Chuck's lips crashed down upon hers and they were kissing harder and harder until she broke away for a second, "What are you doing?"

"I am getting that little monster out of you, that's what I'm doing!" And Chuck resumed his kissing.

They both continued kissing until suddenly, Blair backed away.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked in a husky voice in her ear.

"I think," Blair stopped for a second, "I think my water just broke!"

Chuck backed away and looked right at her. Then he quickly got up and ran to the closet as Blair picked up the phone.

"I've got the pillow and the bag, did you call the car?"

"He said he's waiting outside for me right now," Blair commented as she waddled over to the elevator with Chuck right behind her.

They hurried into the limo which raced as best it could down the streets of Manhattan.

"Ok deep breaths Blair," Chuck instructed as he put his hand in hers. He then tried his very hardest not to wince and Blair proceeded to squeeze and crush his bones.

"Chuck, I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, come on now, breathe!"

"Breathing is NOT helping, but I think punching you might! Can I do that?" Blair said through breaths.

Chuck really hoped she wouldn't punch him, but he wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"Blair, look, we're here!" Chuck quickly opened the door and led his wife out and into the hospital.

Soon enough the young couple was whisked away into a delivery room where there proceeded to be a lot of screaming and name calling.

XOXO

Blair was still sleeping and Chuck did not want to disturb her. He knew that she definitely needed her rest after what she'd managed to do earlier today.

So instead, Chuck stood in the maternity award, on the other side of a piece of glass and looked upon the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. There in front of him was his baby. The baby was smaller than he had expected, with the littlest hands and feet he had ever seen, but absolutely perfect. He could have sworn that nothing in this entire world had been more perfect, beautiful, or any other synonym of those words, than his child.

The nurse noticed him looking at the crying little baby with the name tag LILIAN MISTY WALDORF BASS and went right up to her. She pulled the baby into her arms and walked outside towards Chuck.

"Mr. Bass, would you like to hold your daughter?" She kind nurse asked and he reached towards her.

Suddenly, there in his arms was this wonderful little being with eyes that looked exactly like her mothers.

"Chuck?!" Serena came running down the hall towards him, camera dangling at her side, and he turned around to face her. She suddenly slowed down when she noticed he had a baby in his arms.

"Hi," He whispered.

"Is this her?" Serena started whispering too as she got closer and closer. Chuck simply nodded in reply as Serena took her finger and lightly rubbed the little hand of her niece, "Oh Chuck, she's beautiful! Where's Blair?"

"She was still sleeping in her room last I checked, but could you go see if she is?" Chuck wanted to make sure to be there for her when she woke up.

"Yea of course," Serena walked to the room, as instructed by Chuck then quickly came back with news of Blair being awake.

The two of them, along with a nurse, took the baby down to Blair's room.

"Look who's finally awake?" Chuck smiled as he stepped in.

Blair's face quickly broke out into a smile too as she saw him holding their baby.

"Bring Lily over here," Blair beckoned and Chuck did just that.

The three of them squeezed onto that little bed with Lily in her mother's arms. Chuck saw the way his wife looked into the eyes of his daughter and laid a quick kiss upon her temple.

He didn't notice as Serena took a picture of that moment, the first picture of their new family.

XOXO

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated! I just spit this out, zero editing and all that. Sorry if there are grammar errors or something. If you see any major errors however, point them out to me so I can make some changes =] **

**Once again, review! Make me feel loved!**

**You Know You Love Me, XOXO, TeamRadicalx3**


End file.
